Biological analysis often requires a number of processing steps which may lead to loss or contamination of sample material. For example, it may desirable for certain cellular components within the blood, such as nucleic acids or proteins, to be analyzed or processed. Accordingly, to carry out such an analysis, a blood sample is collected, blood cells within the sample are lysed, and the sample is sterilized.
Using conventional methods, however, each of the above steps involve transfer of the sample from one container to another. That is, the blood sample is transferred into a container and then lysed, chemically or mechanically. After lysis, the cellular contents are moved to another container for centrifugation, and subsequently transferred to yet another container for sterilization. Once the desired cellular contents are sterilized, then the appropriate analysis is conducted. During the course of transferring sample contents from one location to another, invariably, some sample material will be lost or exposed to a risk of contamination. Thus, it is desirable for such risks to be minimized.